I Wonder What the People Will See in the Final Days
by JP McClendon
Summary: How did Phantasy Star II end? Did our heroes win or did they lose? Take a look at both possibilities. Prologue contains major spoilers. WIP. Please R&R!


**Author's Note:** I do not own Phantasy Star or Phantasy Star II, nor do I claim that I do. The creators of Phantasy Star and Phantasy Star II are the owners. This is merely a work of fanfiction. One last note, if you don't want major end of game spoilers, don't read this fanfiction.

 **Prologue: Treacherous Revelation**

Rolf and those who followed him to the ship stood in amazement and stared at where the Mother Brain once was. Algo had been suddenly released from the Mother Brain's control. The Biosystems and weather control systems suddenly became useless. The people of Algo awaited the start of their hard and difficult life without the Mother Brain. But Rolf and the others could feel a sense of hope.

"Let's get back to Mota," said Rolf. "This is only the beginning."

"Rolf wait!" Lutz's voice filled everybody's heart. "There's still somebody in the ship! If you leave now you can't return again!"

"What?" inquired an exhausted Rolf. "We're not through yet? Where do we need to go?"

"Go through the door at the end of the corridor," said Lutz. "And take care. I sense something is amiss."

Rolf wondered silently how the Esper seemed to know so much, but learned long ago not to question the wise learned sage. Once the party located the door they opened it cautiously, expecting an attack. After breathing a quick sigh of relief that no ambush was apparent, the party moved into the room beyond with Rolf in the lead as always. For several tense moments they all stood in the entrance of the room in complete silence. It was some sort of grand ballroom and standing in front of them were hundreds of people dressed in elaborate robes and garments. Had they interrupted some sort of celebration?

"Who are these people?" Rolf found himself asking aloud.

"Welcome to the spaceship Noah," said a man in the back of the room. Presently, the party began making its way through the crowd to confront the man who had spoken. Once he was fully in view, the party could see that he was clearly someone of importance, probably the leader of these people.

"Who are you?" asked Rolf confused and perhaps even a bit annoyed.

"I don't like your tone of voice," said the man. "Tell me, are you here because you think we are enemies?"

"To be honest I don't know," confessed Rolf as he looked the man in the eye.

"Then I'll answer for you," said the man. "Of course we are. And we hate you for destroying the Mother Brain."

"So you are the creator of the Mother Brain," said Rolf. "You are hardly what we expected!"

"We are not people of Algo. We are from a place called Earth. Our planet was green and lovely, and we had a highly advanced civilization. We are the last of our race."

"The last...?"

"Yes. Our planet has been destroyed. Do you want to know why?"

"If you wish."

"We were a weaker people then. Even though we knew about the evil inside of us, we didn't suppress it. We took joy in controlling nature. However, we didn't realize we were destroying ourselves until it was too late. The death rattle of our planet alerted us to our failure. With the time remaining to us, we built a spaceship to wander among the stars. Then we found Algo. We found the people here living in simple happiness. We decided we wanted this planet. And do you think you can stop us, we who destroyed Palm? Of course you can't! You will die!"

"Why are you telling us all this?" asked Rolf.

The Leader smiled a cruel smile. "Since you are going to die anyway," he began. "You might as well know."

The Leader closed his eyes for a moment in sublime contemplation. Rolf pondered attacking the man at that particular instant, but thought the better of it.

After a few uneasy moments of silence, the Leader opened his eyes and stared Rolf directly in the eyes. "In place of the home we have lost we will have to settle for this star," he said coldly. "The Mother Brain is lost, but we can easily create another. The only ones who are against us are you. If you are eliminated, our plans can proceed."

"If you only desire our eradication," said Rolf. "Then why did you have Mother Brain help us all these years?"

"If you truly want to know I will tell you," replied the Leader. "You see, thanks to the Mother Brain which we created, Algo prospered. Peace reigned, and happiness flourished. Eventually, the people became complacent. They relied on the Mother Brain for nearly all their needs. That weakened them, and made it possible to bring about your end. And now, it is time for you to die so that we may continue our plans unopposed. Good-bye, Rolf!"

Far away in Esper Mansion, Lutz stood on the balcony staring up at the stars. He could see and hear all that was going on on the Noah. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Can we help them?" asked a voice behind him.

"Not directly," answered Lutz. "What power I have remaining is waning. But I have enough left to send the rest of Rolf's company to him. After that, they are on their own."

"I pray that it is enough," responded the voice. "There isn't much time left, hurry!"

Lutz closed his eyes and began a silent incantation. Across the vast distance of space at Rolf's home in Paseo, those who he hadn't been chosen to go with him up to the Noah began to glow and shimmer.

"What's going on?" one of them shouted as they all vanished.

In an instant, they appeared next to Rolf and those who had accompanied him to the Noah. For a few moments everyone, including the Leader, was baffled.

"I have done all I can," Lutz's voice echoed in the entire party's minds. "The future of Algo is up to you."

Rolf smiled despite the fact that situation was still very dire. The Leader's calm and arrogant posture was clearly rattled.

"Very clever!" he seethed. "But it is only a matter of time before Algo is destroyed!"

"Silence!" Rolf ordered, clearly having had enough. "Be quiet!"

"Indeed," agreed the Leader. "The time for talk has passed. No one will mourn you!"

And in the next instant, Rolf and the others were attacked by several hundred Earthmen. As they converged on the small group of seven, the various members of the company spread out and prepared themselves for a fight possibly more dire than the one against the Mother Brain.

"We shall make you see how it feels to lose something that you love!" shouted Rudo as he charged the Neishot.

"I can see the confusion and pity in your eyes," said Amy as she prepared a technique. "I will never forgive you for what you have done."

"How dare you ruin Algo!" shouted Kain with hate in his eyes as he drew a blade.

"I refuse to be a slave of fate!" shouted Shir defiantly as she unsheathed her blade. "I will be the master of my own future!"

"You have shown me the ugliness of continued existence," said Hugh rationally as he readied a technique.

"These are my parting words to you," began Anna in a challenging tone as she loosed her Neislasher. "Those who give up are doomed."

Rolf said nothing as he gripped the Neisword tightly in both hands. He was ready to die, but he was absolutely determined that the Leader of the Earthmen would die before he would.

 **To be continued…**


End file.
